


Jonquil

by sakurakyouko



Series: Color Garden [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Gen, Introspection, Narcissistic Personality Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakyouko/pseuds/sakurakyouko
Summary: She floated above it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isn't heather cubed, i'm working on it. here's a really short thing, kind of a fusion of musical and movie because that's how i roll. heather has npd i don't make the rules. i don't have npd tho so lmk if anything is bad, i'd be more than glad to change things, or take this down if need be

Twisting a loose thread on her bedspread, Heather mused that she was more like a quilt than a girl, at times. She felt like a patchwork combination of shoulder pads and snarky catchphrases… or something. Ugh, a few hours idle and she already sounded like a total pillowcase. When the hell was Veronica going to call her back?

As much as she hated to admit it, Veronica was more important than Heather would ever allow her to know. They hadn’t been friends very long-- not more than a few months, certainly-- but Heather already felt closer to her than she felt to even Duke and McNamara, whom she had stuck by for years. With the other Heathers, she had to be Chandler, the star that the whole Westerberg system revolved around. But with Veronica, she could just be Heather, the girl who can’t define myriad and takes pictures with her in the mall photo booth.

Heather couldn’t place a finger on when she’d started living from call to call, hanging onto Veronica’s every word, even when those words were just _damn Ms. Fleming._

Heather recoiled a little. God, she’d gone soft. How did she get this far in over her head?

It’s all because of dweeby little Veronica Sawyer. She’d been a nobody when Heather had found her, but a nobody with potential. The ability to forge a hall pass and good bone structure went a long way in Heather’s book. Veronica had just been the means to an end at the start, a convenient asset to help her rule the school, but over time she had become so much more. Ronnie was her closest confidant.

They were due to go to Ronnie’s first college party soon, just within a few days or so. Heather was looking forward to it. She wanted to show her new friend off to everybody, wanted to be seen with her and feel proud. Get a little drunk, have a good time. And steal everyone’s attention.

Heather craved their desire. Everyone at Westerberg wanted her as a friend or a fuck and she thrived on it. She owned it. She floated above it all and the admiration made her unstoppable.

The phone rang and she sprang for it.


End file.
